Rennie Aunnels
"I wanted to tell you-- while I still can I--I have a disorder-- I can't control- I think you know--by now--w--I was an escaped--me--men--me--mental pati--ent-- I know you saw-- I just wanted to be friends- I can't control myself. I want to--I- I understand if you leave me-my--friend- In the beginning- I wanted to help you- to make friends- I wanted someone to fix me. At that pharmacy- those weren't just runners, before- they were living people. I was going to kill you-- I-- there was a hole in the roof where I- threw them in and--I'm sorry. I want you to trust me, I want to change. I really do- I really do. I really, really do- more than anything in this world, I want to change. Will you help me? Please? I--I mean it. Sincerely. I really do. Please, man I- I-- still want to help you- from the bottom of my heart." - Rennie to Edwin right before Edwin opens the garage door, letting the infected rush in and kill Rennie. Rennie Aunnels is a supporting character in Lonely. He is first introduced as a crazy, weird man who saves Edwin from being killed. Rennie is especially weird around Daniel. As time progresses, it's discovered that Rennie is an escaped mental patient. Pre-Apocalypse At some point in his life, Rennie was forced into a mental asylum. He presumably stayed there for many years before he escaped and was on the run. After escaping, Rennie became homeless on the streets before the apocalypse started. Post-Apocalypse Some point far into the apocalypse, Rennie was staying at the pharmacy in Grand Rapids Michigan. "A Gift From Hell" Rennie is first seen saving Edwin, by tacking a runner off of Edwin. He holds the runner down as Edwin gets up and kills it with his crowbar. Rennie is quick to grab Edwin and almost drag him with him toward one of the pharmacy windows. He breaks it and takes Edwin inside. Edwin get's loose of Rennie's grip and ask him what he's doing. Rennie tells him he was just getting him inside. Edwin can quickly tell that something isn't right with Rennie. Rennie looks around the pharmacy to the shelves stocked full of supplies. He tells Edwin to go get whatever he needs. Rennie watches, making weird sounds and fiddling with his fingers as Edwin gets everything he needs and even finds a donation box full of food and water. Rennie and Edwin then both hear a bang come from the room next to them. Edwin tells him it's probably time they go and Rennie nods his head. The two leave the pharmacy. They climb up a hill before Edwin stops Rennie and looks to a toy store. Without Edwin saying a word, Rennie asks him if it's his son's birthday. Edwin is weirded out about how Rennie knows this, but nods his head. The two go down the hill toward the toy store and Rennie offers to take the box from Edwin while he looks around. The two look around the store before Rennie stops and unzips his bag. He grabs a elephant stuffed toy and shoves it into his bag. While he does, a card falls out. Edwin goes to pick it up and read it. On it, it stated the words "Mental Patient" along with a picture of Rennie and an identification number. Rennie says that another man's trash is another man's treasure. Edwin keeps his mouth shut, going along with Rennie. The two walk down an aisle and Edwin tells Rennie that his son likes aliens. Edwin then picks up an alien action figure and says he'd get that. Rennie shakes his head and tells him to wait. Rennie rushes off and comes back seconds later with a bunch of little alien toys. He drops them into Edwin's box and smiles. Rennie then offers Edwin a handshake and tells him that this is the end of the line. Edwin shakes his head and tells Rennie that's nonsense and Rennie should come back. Rennie is shocked and excited, thanking Edwin. The two pick up the box and leave the store. "False Faces" "Marked" Killed Victims * Numerous counts of infected Appearances Season 1 * Episode 03 - A Gift From Hell